1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and FIG. 18 herein show a known connector with a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2. The housing 1 is formed with cavities 3, and the terminal fittings 2 are insertable into the cavities 3 from behind. The housing 1 also has deformation permitting spaces 4, and resiliently deformable locks 5 are provided between the cavities 3 and the deformation permitting spaces 4. Each lock 5 deforms into its deformation permitting space 4 as the terminal fitting 2 is inserted into the respective cavity 3. However, the locks 5 then restore resiliently to engage the respective terminal fitting 2. A preventing wall 6 is provided adjacent each the deformation permitting space 4 to engage the resiliently deformed lock 5 and to prevent the lock 5 from deforming excessively.
A demand exists to reduce the size of the connector. That demand could be met by reducing the height of the deformation permitting spaces 4, and thereby positioning the preventing walls 6 closer to the locks 5. The preventing walls 6 could be recessed to further reduce the height, and to enable the locks 5 to escape. However, such an arrangement thins the preventing walls 6 over the entire widths of the locks 5. The thin preventing walls 6 may not be sufficiently strong to prevent the excessive deformation of the locks 5. Therefore, there has been a limit to miniaturizing the connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector suited to being miniaturized.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity and a deformation permitting space in proximity to the cavity. A resilient deformable lock is formed in the housing and projects into the cavity at a location adjacent the deformation permitting space. The connector also has a terminal fitting that is insertable into the cavity. Insertion of the terminal fitting into the cavity causes the lock to deform into the deformation permitting space. However, the lock is restored resiliently to lock the terminal fitting in the cavity. A preventing portion is formed in the deformation permitting space at a location spaced from the lock and is configured to prevent excessive deformation of the lock. The lock has a convex tapered surface that faces the preventing portion and the preventing portion has an escaping recess for accommodating the deformed lock. The escaping recess substantially conforms to the surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion and preferably is narrower than the lock.
The tapered surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion may be pointed along part of the width of the lock and the escaping recess may have a shape substantially conforming to the pointed surface of the lock. As a result, the preventing portion is strong as compared, to a case where the escaping recess has a uniform depth across the entire width of the lock. Accordingly, the preventing portion prevents excessive deformation of the lock even if the connector is miniaturized. Accordingly, the connector is well suited to being miniaturized.
The surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion may be arcuate and may have a pointed portion in the widthwise center. Accordingly, the escaping recess may comprise an arcuate portion substantially conforming to the surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion. Thus, the preventing portion is thicker toward the opposite sides, and a thinner portion thereof at the widthwise center is supported firmly.
The surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion may comprise a substantially triangular portion with a point in the widthwise center. Accordingly, the escaping recess may comprise a triangular portion substantially alignable with and conforming to the surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion.
The surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion may comprise a substantially trapezoidal portion that narrows toward the widthwise center. Accordingly, the escaping recess may comprise a trapezoidal portion substantially alignable with and conforming to the surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion.
The surface of the lock that faces the preventing portion may be slanted and inclined up to the front.
The lock preferably comprises a first part with a projecting length that gradually increases toward the upper end and a second part with a substantially constant projecting length. The tapered portion may be on or near the first part of the lock.
At least one maneuverable recess may be provided at a portion of the lock laterally of the tapered portion for engagement by a disengagement jig.